


Disturbance in the Woods

by Extante



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Love, Other, Sad, natsu x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extante/pseuds/Extante
Summary: After being separated for a year, will you and Natsu have a happy ending? Read to find out. Like I've said, I suck at summarizing.





	Disturbance in the Woods

You were walking home from the fairytale guild after a hectic day at work when you heard the train whistle blow announcing the arrival of a train. You ran towards the train in hopes of seeing the famous fairytale dragon slayer, but you received the same answer you've been getting the past year. He's nowhere to be seen.

You trudged you're way back home. You were starting to loose hope in Natsu's return. It's been a little over a year and not a word has been heard from said slayer. He could be dead for all you know.

You went to bed that night ,like the many previous, with a heavy heart. You dreamt of everything that had happened since you joined the guild. Nastu was your best friend. You had started to develop stronger feelings towards the pink haired male before he seemed to vanish.

He left without a word. It infuriated and saddened you. He was the one person who made you laugh and smile. He was the person who brought you to the fairytale guild. The guild that became your family. He was the one who got you to talk after years of silence. He was very important to you, and to know that he just left you and everyone else without a word crushed you.

The way you found out was even worse than the feelings of betrayal. You had gone to the guild. That was the day you were going to confess your feelings. You were a little nervous, but that didn't stop you. You slammed open the doors to the guild and searched for the familiar face. You frowned a little when you didn't spot him. Maybe he was on a mission? You saw Lucy and approached her.

"Hey, Lucy! Where's Natsu and Happy?" You asked her with a bright smile on your face. She gave you a pitiful stare.

"You haven't heard?"

Your smile faded at her serious tone. Your breathing hitched when you asked,

"Heard what?"

She frowned. Tears were forming in her eyes when she informed you that Natsu had up and gone without a word.

As soon as the words left her mouth, you ran out of the guild. You ran towards Natsu's abode. You didn't believe her. She had to be lying. She had to be. Either way, you had to see for yourself.

You had arrived at the apartment and burst in. You were met with an eerie silence.

"Natsu!"

You called out.

"Happy!"

Your voice wavered.

"Anyone?"

You sunk to your knees when you received no response.

Many people reported hearing a female scream in that direction. Some said it sounded like she was being murdered, but others said it was full of rage and hate. The one thing they both said was that they would never forget how broken and tortured it sounded.

You didn't return to the guild that day, and everyone knew why.

The next day you did go to the guild, but you were different. You had returned to your old ways. You didn't talk to anyone, and your walls were higher then they ever were. You secluded yourself from everyone. They tried to reach out to you, but that seemed to push you further away. They didn't know what to do. The Y/N they once knew was gone.

You woke up the next day. The dream forgotten. For some reason you felt like going on a mission. So you dressed into some comfortable clothes that let you move around freely. Instead of wearing a top, you wrapped bandages around your chest and wore some loose black pants the hung on your hips.

You ran towards the guild and looked at the mission board. There was one flyer that caught your eye. Not because it was interesting or anything, but because there was no reward. It was for a disturbance in the woods just outside of Magnolia. It was marked as an S class mission. You were feeling a little generous today so you took the mission.

Before you would run off to deal with whatever was in the woods, you sat at the bar and wrote an order for a sandwich on a piece of paper.

"Still not talking today?" Mirajane asked.

You didn't respond.

"Y/N. It's been a year. You have to move on."

You wrote down on the paper to cancel your order. You had lost your appetite. You then left the guild in pursuit of your mission.

It has been hours since you entered the woods. You didn't even know what you were looking for. Would it have killed the person who wrote the mission to add little more detail?

You were about to head back to the guild when you saw fire in the corner of your eye. Great. Now you had to deal with some fire monster. Who knows? Maybe it was a dumb fire mage messing around in the woods.

You walked towards where you saw the fire to find a blue flying cat.

It couldn't be.

"Happy?"

The blue creature turned around.

"Y/N?"

All the rage you had been feeling the past year started boiling over.

"Y/N! Long time no see, eh? How've you been?" The blue cat asked nervously upon seeing things freeze around you. In case you haven't guessed, you were an ice mage.

You marched straight towards the flying blue cat and grabbed him from the air. From there you proceeded to shake him like a maniac.

"Happy! Where's the little salamander?" You growled out the question.

"Y/N! You know I hate it when you call me that!" The familiar fire breather whined as he made his way towards you.

You responded by sending him a cold smile. 

(Huehuehuehuehuehue. See what I did there? Cold. Because you're an ice mage?)

"Author~Chan, shut up."

(Aww. Come on Happy! You aren't supposed to be mean! After all your name IS Happy. Plus, you're not supposed to be breaking the fourth wall!)

"Well sooorry. It's not my fault your puns suck."

(Okay, shut it you bi--)

"Back to the story!"

(Fine, you little biscuit...)

"Which is exactly one of the reason I insist on calling you that." You snarled at him. You were furious at him for leaving.

"Y/N, are you okay? You have a weird look on your face." Natsu asked a little worried.

You smiled again.

"I'm perfectly fine. It's just been so long since I've seen you. Mind coming over here for a hug?"

Natsu's face lit up at the mention of a hug. He ran towards you with open arms ready for said hug, but instead was met with a fist to the face. He stumbled back in shock and looked at you. Your h/c hair was covering your eyes. There ways a menacing aura emitting from you. You were shaking all over, and it looked like you were crying. All in all, you looked tired.

That couldn't be right though. The Y/N Natsu knew was always happy. She was always energized and bouncing around like a kid. You were always kind, and he never saw you cry. He was nervous.

"Y/N?" Natsu asked in a quiet voice.

"Don't." You responded. You're voice had cracked.

"Don't what?" He asked coming closer to you.

"Don't act like you actually care! You don't get to come back after a year and expect me to welcome you with open arms! You left without saying a word to anyone! You didn't write! You didn't visit anyone! You just disappeared! You could've been dead for all I knew!" You screamed at him. 

The dragon slayer took a step back. He expected you to be mad but not to this extent.

"Y/N I'm--" he started, but you cut him off.

"I'm not finished. You didn't even stop to think how your actions would affect others did you? You just left because you felt like it. You didn't stop once to think how I would feel. So you can think I'm a bitch for not welcoming you home. You can hate me for all I care, but you DON'T get to try to butt back into my life. You don't have a clue to how I feel. You ABANDONED me! Imagine the one person you cared most about leaving you without a word. Without an explanation. You don't know how that feels!"

You had marched up to him and poked him in the chest while uttering the last sentence.

All the nervousness the pink haired slayer had felt when you first started talking had turned into dread. That dread then turned into boiling anger.

"Don't know how that feels? I DON'T FUCKING KNOW HOW THAT FEELS?! My father left me to fend for myself when I was only FIVE! He raised and cared for me only to leave me! So don't you DARE say I don't know how that feels! You're right. I didn't think how it would make you feel because I already knew. I know it hurts like hell and shit. I'm sorry! That doesn't mean you get to fucking yell at me because I left!"

You were simmering in anger.

"DON'T YOU DARE ACT LIKE THE VICTIM HERE! You're sorry. That's ALL you have to say to me after leaving for A FUCKING YEAR?? What do you mean you knew how I felt?! IF THAT WAS THE CASE, THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?! I HAVE EVERY SINGLE FUCKING RIGHT TO BEAT YOU MUCH MORE YELL AT YOU RIGHT NOW!!"

Natsu stared at the e/c eyed girl. She had scratches all over her body and a deep gash on her left forearm most likely from running through these woods. Tears were streaming down her face. She looked so fragile and vulnerable in that moment. Completely different from how he first saw her when she entered the woods. She went from cold and emotionless to a crying mess in a matter of minutes and it was because of him. He felt horrible, guilty even. He didn't care if she beat him to death or even killed him. He had to hug her.

He wrapped his two arms around your freezing body. You just stood there shocked for a moment before you snapped out of your little daze. You started squirming and thrashing. You screamed and kicked him in an attempt to make him let you go. You kept struggling until you eventually tired yourself out. You pounded your fists on his chest in a last attempt. You then slumped to the ground, and he followed suit. You grabbed two fistfuls of shirt in you hands and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Your anger slowly diminished into the small flame of a candlelight. It was still there fighting to survive, but failing miserably. You no longer felt angry. Instead you felt hurt and betrayed beyond words. Natsu's grip on you tightened as though afraid you would pull away at any second. You didn't though. You needed this. You needed the feeling of him holding you, even if it was just for a second.

The both of you stayed that way until the sun started to set. Reluctantly, you both pulled away knowing that it was time to leave. You were about to get up when the slayer said the three words that you never expected to leave his lips.

"I love you."

You stared at him. A blank expression took over your face in attempt to hide the pain you were feeling. It didn't help though. He could see the pain through your eyes.

Natsu's eyes began to tear up as he said, " I don't know. I'm a stupid, stupid person. I'm dumb and retarded and all of those things for leaving."

You gave a humorless laugh.

"Damn right you are." Tears began to fall down your cheeks once again. You've been crying so much tonight. You'd shed enough tears to fill the ocean. One would think you would of run out by now.

You don't know why you did it. Looking back on it now, you still don't know for certain. Maybe it was because you haven't seen him in so long, or maybe it was because of his unsuspected confession. You don't know, but what you do know is that the moment your lips met, it was beyond all expectations. His lips were chapped and rough. The complete opposite of the kiss. His lips moved in sync with yours in a slow motion. The kiss was a chaste one. It was sweet and simple and everything you needed in that moment. It may not have happened in the perfect circumstances, but to you everything that had led up to that moment was exactly as it should be. If you were given the option to change anything, you wouldn't.

You both pulled away and exchanged small smiles. Then you asked something that caught Natsu off guard.

"So I take it you were the disturbance in the woods?"

He gave you a puzzled look, but before he could say anything, Happy beat him to it.

"Nope! That was all me ice princess!"

(If you even try to make a frozen pun, I swear to god I'll hunt you down.)

Both you and Natsu had forgotten Happy was there witnessing everything. You both jumped when you heard his voice. You and Natsu shared a look and burst into laughter. Water leaked from your eyes, but for a different reason. For the first time in a year you were actually happy.

~La Fin~

 

Your lazy author,

Extante<3

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo.....what did you think? Should I make another fanfiction? If so, what series? Thank you for reading my mediocre words on screen. Peace. ✌


End file.
